super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexadecimal
"That Hexadecimal is as loopy as they come, and I'll need everything you've got to fight her." -Bob Hexadecimal is a virus of incredible power and unpredictable insanity from Lost Angles. She is the undisputed Queen of Chaos, programed to cause chaos and malfunction within a computer program. Hexadecimal's face is a white mask that changes from one expression to the other without moving her lips when she talks. It changes as frequently as her unpredictable emotions do. Hexadecimal lives in a large tower called her Lair, from which she rules over the island of Lost Angles, just off the coast ofMainframe. It is a place just as dangerous and chaotic as her nature. Her only true friend and servant is her familiar, Scuzzy. He acts as a spy for her, helping Hexadecimal keep an eye on everyone in Mainframe. Hexadecimal also controls all the nullified sprites of Mainframe. She often is content to leave Mainframe alone, but when she does make her presence known it is more devastating than any other threat Mainframe ever faces. Although there is no direct reference to this, some consider Hexadecimal to be a super virus because of her incredible viral powers and transfinite power reserves. Hexadecimal does have some abilities that some Super Viruses lack. Hex can create portals on her own, and she can destroy afirewall with little effort. Hexadecimal was born from the super virus Gigabyte. When the scientistWelman Matrix activated his new experiment, the Gateway Command, it brought Gigabyte to Mainframe's Twin City. He damaged the Gateway and it exploded, destroying the city and splitting Gigabyte into two new viruses, Hexadecimal and her brotherMegabyte. Gigabyte's transfinite power reserves, teleportation, ability to fly, portal forming abilities, and many other powers went to Hexadecimal. Megabyte received Gigabytes intelligent mind. He would love to control his sisters amazing power. Megabyte tried to delete Hexadecimal with a delete command inside a mask like hers. Scuzzy found out about this plan and told Hex. When Bobdelivered the mask she forced the mask on his face and threw him across the city toward Megabyte's tower to delete her brother with his own explosive. (Racing the Clock) Later, she agreed to a short partnership with Megabyte. He thought he was fooling her in order to steal one of her powerful weapons, the Medusa. In fact she tricked him into stealing it so he would activate the device. The viral bug quickly infected Megabyte turning him to stone, moving on to the rest of Mainframe. After the entire city was turned to stone Bob, thinking quickly, thanked Hex for making it so predictable, peace and quiet. Once she realized his point, Hex could not tolerate the fact that she had created peace and order, and she quickly snapped her fingers and restored the city to normal. (The Medusa Bug) Hexadecimal helped Megabyte gain access to the Principal Office by creating a fake Upgrade. She used her powers to light up the sky and make Mainframe think the Upgrade was on its way. This was in return for 50/50 control of the city. (Infected) Hexadecimal entered an artistic stage and decided to paint Mainframe. She broke into the cities Archives with little effort, destroying the security system. Once inside, she infected the System Paint Program and made it so she could run it off of an alias in her Lair. She completely repainted all of Mainframe and turned Phong and Megabyte into paintings in the sky. Hex also took out all communication and transport systems in order to keep Bob from stopping her. Bob went to her Lair with Mike the TV, pretending they were there to interview her. She gladly let them in, saving them from being eaten by a size-increased Scuzzy. Bob managed to get away during the interview and undo all Hexadecimal's painting. Hex tried to stop Bob, but he used the paint program to remove her mask, incapacitating her. It was subsequently revealed that the mask was the only thing keeping Hexadecimal's power under control and without it, she would overload in order to prevent this from occurring Bob had Glitch cut/paste Hex her mask back. Due to her near-death experience, Hexadecimal was left fragile and weak. Because of this, Bob asked Mike to stay and look after her with Scuzzy. (Painted Windows) Hexadecimal soon recovered and had her new pet, Mike, show her TV. At one point, he put on an opera with a singing diva, and the high pitched voice shatteredHexadecimal's Looking Glass. It opened a small opening to the Web, allowing a babyWeb Creature to come through and infect her. The Nulls she controls attacked her in order to protect Mainframe from the Web Creature. They formed Nullzilla, a giant monster made of Nulls. Mainframe battled the monster and caused the Nulls to leave, finding Hex in the center. She was weak, but fine. The Creature went to infect Megabyte. (Nullzilla) When it infected Megabyte, he searched out Hexadecimal and briefly rejoined to form Gigabyte. He nearly destroyed Mainframe but Bob managed to split him back into Hex, Megabyte, and the creature. (Gigabyte) The Web Creature grew up and eventually formed a portal to the Web. Hexadecimal agreed to help close the portal and save Mainframe. Megabyte built the Hardware to close the portal, Phong supplied the software to run it, and Hex would power the device. Mouse hacked into the Web to erase Mainframe's location. Megabyte grew impatient with Mouse and kept asking if she was ready. Mouse said she was working as fast as she could, and to just tell the witch to be ready. Hexadecimal said, "I heard that! What a sweet thing to say." Just before they closed the portal, Megabyte put Bob into a missile. Hex stopped Mouse from stopping Megabyte, and he shot Bob into the portal, and then closed it. Mouse and Dot narrowly escaped from the Hardware. Hexadecimal joined Megabyte in contacting the Principal Office and informing them of their victory over Bob. They ordered Phong to lower the Principal Office shields and for the city leaders to surrender to them. (Web World Wars) The Viral Wars Hexadecimal turned the hardware on thePrincipal Office, disabling its shields. Despite her brothers arguments she was prepared to destroy the building and the entire city. Megabyte tried to stop her but she flung him away like an annoying bug. Just as she was prepared to fire a Game Cube came down directly on top of the hardware causing a massive energy surge that traveled up the hardware and into Hexadecimal, cracking her mask and nearly deleting her. (To Mend and Defend) Megabyte's sent a medical team lead by Herr Doktor to collected her remains and rebuilt her. Hexadecimals physical appearance changed to a black suit around her original red. Her crown was also enlarged and turned black. They attaching a collar to her neck which Megabyte could control with a panel on his arm. She was held inside a powerful containment chamber to keep her captive. Hexadecimal was now her brother's slave, at any time when Hex refused to obey his demands, he could remotely send an energy jolt into her to torture her, forcing her to follow his orders, though in her insanity she enjoyed it more than he would have liked. Though under Megabyte's control, she had become more insane than before due to the injury to her mask. Mainframe eventually decided to imprison Megabyte in his own sector. They activated a firewall around Ghetty prime sealing both viruses inside. Megabyte had Hexadecimal use her viral powers to breach the wall so that his ABCs could attack the Principal Office. The cities anti-aircraft fire was enough to turn them back and Megabyte ordered her to seal the breach. Hex found the entire situation extremely amusing. Scuzzy missed Hexadecimal and went looking for her. Using his skills he got passed the firewall and found Hex in her prison cell in the Silicon Tor. She seemed to have been expecting him, although impatiently. With his help Hexadecimal escaped from her brother's imprisonment, ripping off the collar and using a huge blast of energy to annihilate the Silicon Tor. She then overloaded the firewall. The two viruses engaged in a short battle with each other. Megabyte and his ABCs against Hexadecimal and her hordes of Nulls. The ABCs proved no match for Hex and the Nulls, her attack devastated Ghetty Prime. Eventually Hexadecimal grew bored of the fight and returned to her Lair on Lost Angles. When Bob returned to Mainframe Hexadecimal kidnapped him. She loved his company but her increased insanity made her go from loving him to wanting to kill him. He noticed her damaged mask and repaired it. She was now able to move her mouth and make facial expression like anyone else. Her sanity was more stable then it ever had been, stating it was the first time she had ever felt whole. In return for this kindhearted action, she gratefully sent him to Dot Matrix. Hex then went after Herr Doktor and his assistant, Bunnyfoot, with a rolling pin. She turned them both into cookies for the torture they helped Megabyte inflict on her. Hex then went to the Principal Office to offer her new biscuits to the people there. When Mainframe began to crash, Bob begged Phong to give Hex an icon and register her with the Principal Office. He begrudgingly agreed, not believing he was registering a virus. When the city was restored she was backed up by her icon. The User performed a viral scan of the system as it came back online. It erased the Silicon Tor, but when the scan hit Hex she only remarked that it tickled. (End Prog) The Net War The Net War began as the super virus Daemon began her complete Nettake over and sent the Guardian Armada to attack Mainframe. Bob fell ill during the attack and Hexadecimal saved him from falling into the Energy Sea. She really only wanted to talk with Bob, the battle was no interest to her. Bob explained he couldn't relax when the system was under attack. Hex asked if he would feel better if they all went away. When he said yes she simply said, "OK", and walked away. Bob cautioned her, asking she only made them leave Mainframe, not delete them. She flew into the sky and unleashed some red viral energy, all the Guardian ships glowed red and gathered together in a clump. She then said, "Go Away" and they flew out of the system as Mouse sealed it with a firewall. Unfortunately when she repelled the entire Guardian Armada she weakened herself enough to be vulnerable to a viral scan performed by theUser. She used nulls to form a cocoon to protect herself, but they fled when a Game Cube landed in the area. While in the Egyptian Tomb Game, Hexadecimal rebooted into a Mummy and defeated the User. This was the first time Hex had ever been in a Game or to have rebooted. Having been in the Game combined with the viral scan caused Hexadecimal to transform into a sprite, with no remaining viral powers except for her control overnulls. While the null cocoon was formed Nibbles was able to enter the horde of nulls and use them to communicate to Dot Matrix that he was the nullifiedWelman Matrix. After Dot found that the sprite Hexadecimal still had her null powers she asked Hex to try and bring her father back. Hex had some difficulty trying to make a null think and talk. While she was trying it was revealed how she was created by the explosion of Welman's Gateway. Hex called Dot 'sister' and said she'd try again for her, finally forming a body out of nulls with Nibbles/Welman as the head, able to think and talk. When Daemon makes it to Mainframe she rejects Hexadecimal as an abomination and a disgrace to viruses. Daemon throws Hex into a wall, damaging her face again. With the help of Matrix Hex decides to power up again by accessing the power of the Core. When she is viral again she attacks Daemon. The two battle destroying large parts of the city, neither one having more power. Daemon eventually decompiles when her programing activates causing everyone infected by her to begin a count down to deletion. Hexadecimal volunteers to download the cure and carry it to the entire the Net even knowing it will cause her total fragmentation. Little Enzo liked Hexadecimal and didn't want her to go. She had grown very found of the young guardian as well. They shared a small joke that she adores children but could never eat a whole one. Hex gave him a gift, touching his icon turning it black and viral red in color. She told him it was so he wouldn't turn out like the virus hating Matrix. Hexadecimal then entered the Gateway Command and infected the entire Net with the cure, sacrificing herself, saving the Net and defeating Daemon. References * Her name is a reference to hexadecimal notation, which programmers sometimes use rather than binary notation. * "Transfinite" is a term which means to go beyond or surpass any finite number, group or magnitude. * Hexadecimal is the longest-running character on the show to have died. Category:Cartoon villains Category:Super villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Robots Category:Evil Clown Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Bigger Bad Category:Epic villains Category:Female